Crossing Paths
by 3ndless
Summary: When the path of a human from our world is crossed with that of the Avatars. A new path is opened. One that neither knows what lies ahead, but they are taking it one step at a time. A Legend of Korra, with slight hints of Origins: Spirits of the Past. An OC Fanfiction. Post Legend of Korra Canon story line.


_**So this idea has been lingering in my head for a while now. I love the Avatar story, and I have been wanting to write a Fanfic about it, but I was always doubting myself since I wasn't as skilled a writer or that I wasn't that good a writer. But over the past three years, I learned that it isn't how good you are, or how long a chapter you can write. It's having the courage to write what's inside of your mind and sharing it with others to read. And despite the negative, or hurtful things that could be said. Never lose the fire that compelled you to write in the first place. And I won't give up mine.**_

_**I know that it this is yet another story that I am adding to my large line but it is something that I must get off my chest. And thou this is the first chapter it may seem dark, but what is life if not both light, and darkness.**_

_**So without further ado, I give you Legend of Korra: Crossing Paths: Book One: Chapter Zero: Prologue**_

* * *

_Growing up, I always thought there was more to life. I was that one kid that sat away from others because I was different. I liked to think outside the box. When my teacher would give us assignments for what our dreams were, or what we wanted to become in the future. I had always left that blank. _

_I was a kid then, I didn't know what I wanted to be, or what my dream was. Besides watching cartoons and trying to pass my classes as my parents wanted me too. I didn't think much of it._

_In school, I wasn't the brightest of kids. I would get in trouble for messing with others when they started it. Like bullies, I was bullied growing up for being bigger than the other kids. But it was a part of my culture and we are big people. That's just how Samoans are._

_And at times I even hated myself for being different from others, because it was the consist source of my being made fun of. And at a time, I thought if I could fight back, maybe I wouldn't be that fat kid but the one kid that was scary to others. _

_But over time, I learned that no matter how badly you want something, sometimes it isn't worth it. I was hated even more, my parents were ashamed of me, and the few friends that I did have. I lost. And there was a time that I gave up. What was the point of living if now one would accept me? _

_It wasn't until my Grandmother. A sweet old woman told me that in life, there are ups and downs. And that thing's may never go the way we want it too, but we shouldn't give up. She also told me I wasn't like the other kids. I didn't see what they saw which was what was in front of them. I saw the whole picture. _

_Where they were only seen a book, I saw a new world to explore, when we would visit a museum. I would see the past coming to life before me. When they saw a tree, I saw the forest. When I saw water, I thought of the calm flow that moved through every obstacle in its path. _

_She told me that life, life was a precious thing, and if we don't cherish the life that was given to us, then we weren't truly living._

_I was still young when she told me this, so new to the wonders of the world. But her words changed me for the better._

_Over time she told me that everything had a life. The wind that blew across my face, the water that flowed around my fingers, the earth beneath my feet and the fire burning inside of me, it was all alive. And if I was to listen closely, I could hear their voices calling out to me. _

_I loved my Grandmother, and she loved me. She showed me a whole new world, and I promised her that I would cherish the life that was given to me, no matter what; I would never fall into what I once was._

_And years pasted by like the turning of a page and my dear Grandmother was taken from us. As I knew it, she was returning to the world that gave given her life. She was becoming one with its spirit. I didn't cry. She wouldn't have wanted that. When I said my goodbyes, I smiled and thanked her for everything she had taught me. _

_She gave me hope with no one else had. She was my light in my darkness. And she was one that I would cherish forever._

_When I was fifteen, I had moved out of my parent's home. I decided to venture to the land that my Grandmother grew up in. It was a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, which wasn't a part of any map as only those that came from it know of it. But for those whose blood comes from there. They knew of it. _

_I had little to nothing to my name. Aside from the odd jobs that gave me money, and the backpack of my things, and a necklace that was given to me before my Grandmothers passing, I left and they didn't even bat an eye as I did._

_But I didn't hate them for it, I chose this and what happens from here on out is my own fault._

_And as I arrived on that Island, it was breath taking._

_The sun was high in the sky as the crystal clear water pushed up against the bow of the boat. As the lush tropical forest came into view while further down what was a small hill to me was a giant volcano which gushed out Lava and spite flames out into the sky. _

_This was the world my Grandmother grew up in. And I wanted to live it too. I wanted to know of my heritage._

_Weeks had pasted since I came to the Island. I moved into a small room, that I shared with my cousin's family. They were kind enough to take me in and welcomed me with open arms. And I couldn't be more thankful of them. _

_And I soon learned the ways as to say it, of the Island. They were very spiritual which I have been since I was young thanks to my Grandmother. They taught me that as everything has a life, there is also a spirit within everything. And in a way, it came to me a sense of clarity. But somewhere deep inside of me, I yarned for more._

_And over time I learned to love the Island and its people. They showed me the same love that I returned to them. And I turned sixteen; I was accepted into the tribe and given the markings of a warrior as it was for those that arrive at the age. I was proud my tattoo's they weren't just simple ink on my skin, but proof that of who I am, who I had become._

_But as the night came, I had one last task to go. As a member of the tribe, I was too venture deep into the caverns of the Island and seek the spiritual pool. It was a sacred part of the Island that was only known to those of the tribe._

_It was my time. I wondered the path leading into the cave. First I had to swim through the ocean waters, climb the rocky cliffs, transverse the flaming lands of lava, and follow the wind as it guided me down the right path. _

_When I entered the cave, I was scared. I was afraid of what lay ahead of me. But I threw those doubts away and followed my path. _

_And when I emerged from the cave, I found myself in a beautiful oasis, hidden within the Island. _

_An open body of water that surrounded a smaller island within it, as an opening above allowed the moons rays to enter inside casting the darkness away. _

_It was breath taking. I took a moment and clenched the necklace that hung around my neck. Thanking my Grandmother for allowing me to see this place of tranquility before me. _

_I took my first steps towards the island in the center of it all. The water was cold and chilling against my skin, but it felt comforting. And once I reached the island, I climbed up its sandy shores only and saw the vegetation going around the pillars of rock. _

_The pillars surrounded an opening that once I walked over towards it, I saw water flowing in a spiral below. _

_I watched the water flowing in a constant state starting at the edges before it circled around into a perfect flow of harmony to the center where the water seemed to break._

_I sat down and stared at the water flowing around, the sound of it flowing as the wind blew past my ears. It brought a sense of balance to me. Like nothing I had ever felt before._

_And when I opened my eyes, I saw the moon's light shining down above as it had moved in my time of mediation._

_Its slivery rays shining down upon the waters before and if my eyes were playing tricks on me, it seemed as if there was a faint glow underneath the water._

_And I felt something calling to me. As if that yearning my heart ached for was there, just out of arms reach. _

_But as it suddenly began, the light started to sink deeper into the waters disappearing. _

_I didn't want to go, and despite everything inside of me telling me not too, I stood up and dived into the well without a second thought as the ice cold water made me flinch in pain but I saw the light going deeper. And I willed my body to move. _

_I swam deeper and deeper, ignoring the burning of my lungs and the sharp pain from my muscles, I pressed on until my vision started to go black. The sides of my eyes slowly closing as with one last push, I extended my arm out for the light. _

_My fingers burning as I reached out, and as the final breath left my body and the water entered my lungs. _

_I clenched the light within the palm of my hand. It was warm, even in the freezing waters it was warm._

_As I floated there in the darkness, I brought the light to my chest and held it dear. It was warm, so inviting. I closed my eyes as everything seemed to just flow away. All the pain, the coldness, gone._

_This was the end of my story._

* * *

"_**It would seem another one has entered our world." **_

_My eyes shot open, which was strange since the last thing I remember was drowning inside of the Spiritual Pool. _

_I wondered his as I placed a hand on my forehead only to see that it was smaller. Much smaller then what it was before? _

"_What happened to me?" I shouted out as my voice seemed to echo around me. But my mind was on my body. I looked down to see that it was like my hands, much smaller than it once was._

"**Do not worry young one. It would seem that the Spirits have given their blessing upon you." **_ A thunderous voice spoke out me as I looked up to see a large lion shaped head looking down upon me. And it was humongous. _

_If I was to compare it to something, Everest would come to mind._

_Its two large eyes were staring down at me but all the while my body and mind were in a state of shock. _

"_This can't be happening. This isn't real!" I said as I closed my eyes and hugged my legs closer to my body. This was all a dream, nothing but a dream. _

_But the voice spoke once more, this time a bit softer, "__**Calm yourself young one. There is nothing to fear. For you have called upon the spirits and they have answered you." **__It said as I opened my eyes and looked at the large lion. _

"_The spirits?" I questioned and it closed its eyes and nodded its head. _

"_**You who have trans-versed worlds, you called upon the spirits to guide you, to show you a path of which you can take. And they have answered that call. They have brought you here before me in hopes that you will accept the task given to you."**_

_A task? Me? _

"_What task is it that you speak of?" I asked. _

_The eyes of the lion narrowed down on me, "__**They brought you here in hopes of changing what is to come. And evil that was unleashed many, many years ago is returning. And the spirits saw fit to send for one that would aid them. You are that aid.**__" _

_Placing a hand on my chest I blurted out a, "M-me?" _

_The Lion nodded once more, "__**You have wished for the Spirits to show you a path, and they have given you one. The evil that shall return, you are to aid in the one that will defeat it. And should you fail this task. This world and many others will fall.**__" _

_The fate of many worlds. _

_Those words were heavy, and bore into my mind as I looked towards the lion._

"_But I am but a simple human? How can I help defeat an Evil that can destroy a world?" I questioned the might lion as it stared at me before it lifted its right paw and slowly reached out towards me. _

_I was frightened at the sight of it coming closer towards me, but something inside of me told me it was going to be alright._

_As the claws neared me, two of its fingers extend out towards me coming to a stop just over my heart, and my forehead. _

"_**The Spirits chose you for the purity of your heart, and the open mind that you possess. They chose you over billions because they saw something else in you that the others lacked.**__" _

_I don't know what compelled me to ask but I did, "And what is it that I have?"_

_The lion began to chuckle as a green light appeared over the spots it was touching me._

"_**That is something you must find out for yourself young one.**__" He said chuckling once more the spirit removed its claw from me. _

_So many things were rushing through my head. I was to help save a world. One that would decide the fate of others, and should I fail darkness would consume it all._

_But something called to me, a voice I knew. _

"_Do not be afraid of what the world throws at you. Just believe in yourself, and nothing can stop you." _

_I smiled at the memory of my dear Grandmothers words to me. _

"_I'll do it." I said. _

_The Lion lifted a brow to me as I looked up to it, "I said that I will do as the Spirits ask of me. If they gave me this task, then it is something that they trusted me with." I placed a hand over my necklace which was not a bit lower thanks to my sudden change in size, "My Grandmother taught never to give up, no matter what. And I won't go back on my promise to her." I said steeling my resolve as the mighty lion grinned at me._

"_**Then come, I have much to tell you about this world young one." **_

_I just smiled as the lion moved its paw towards me and I climbed atop it with my thoughts set on learning as much as I could from this Spirit so that I can complete the task that was given to me. _

_At the time I had no idea what this world would throw at me, but I couldn't shake the growing feeling inside of my chest. That I was looking forward to what this world had in store for me._

_And I called myself upon the name given to me by the Spirits themselves._

_This is my story, my legend. _

_The Legend of Agito._

* * *

_**And with this, I conclude the opening of my newest story.**_


End file.
